pugmirefandomcom-20200214-history
Hunters
Hunters are dogs that explore the wild places around Pugmire. They don’t live fully in civilization, nor are they strays that always wander in the wilderness. Rather, they consider the dangerous and untamed areas of the world their personal battlegrounds, because that’s where the real monsters live. Hunters may be adept at tracking down animals in a variety of terrains, but insane beasts and terrifying creatures are the real prey. These dogs hunt monsters with their wits as well as their weapons. It takes more than a steady paw on a bowstring to make a great hunter — it also takes a keen nose, a sharp eye, and the kind of rough wisdom that comes from pursuing monsters that want to eat your muzzle for breakfast. __TOC__ Typical Hunters The only thing that hunters have in common is a shared desire to hunt monsters in the strange and wild places of the world. Many of them tend to wear some form of armor for protection, but nothing so heavy that it will slow them down. While many hunters prefer bows and other ranged weapons, a number are not afraid of face-to-face combat with their foes. Herders and runners are particularly well-suited for the hunter lifestyle, but any dog with courage and a willingness to get her paws dirty can pick up a weapon and go on the hunt. View on the Code Hunters generally only care about one aspect of the Code: “Protect all from the Unseen.” Although some hunters quibble over whether a particular monster qualifies as one of the Unseen or not, many focus on the intent, which is that all dogs should stand and fight against creatures bent on destruction. They focus more on the hunt than worrying about who considers them to be a “good dog” or who might try to be their “master.” View on Other Callings *Artisans : You are capable of some amazing things, but you’re soft, more often in need of protection than being a protector yourself. *Guardians : An excellent warrior and protector, but reactive. I want to go and find the monsters, not wait until they’re in my yard. *Ratters : They say there are monsters on the city streets, but it’s obvious that the truly dangerous ones are in the wild. *Shepherds : Faith can be a powerful thing, but too much focus on “good dogs” leads to all dogs being killed by the monstrous. *Strays : I sympathize with the desire to stay outside of stone walls, but living out here too long makes you forget what’s important. Rucksack One ranged weapon, one melee weapon, spare ammunition, one set of light or medium armor, torches, rations, and a trophy gained under unusual circumstances. Character Creation *Stamina dice: d10 per level *Stamina points: 10 + Constitution modifier per level *Primary abilities: Dexterity and Wisdom *Skills: Choose two from Handle Animal, Know Culture, Know Nature, Notice, Search, Sense Motive, Sneak, Survive, and Traverse. *First tricks: Simple Weapon Aptitude, Martial Weapon Aptitude, Light Armor Aptitude, Medium Armor Aptitude, Shield Aptitude, and choose one from either Archery or Natural Explorer. The unusual circumstances in which your dog acquired their trophy (talk with your Guide about making up your own if none of these fit with your dog): #Cut from your very first kill, although the monster gave you a scar. #Left by your partner, who died before you could save him. #Inherited from your uncle, who taught you everything you know. #Won during an archery competition against everyone in your village. #Taken from a cat that tried to steal your kill. #Given to you by the last person you truly cared for.